An Unexpected Visit
by showmethelove
Summary: Five years have passed since the Winter War ended, and Toshiro is stuck in the human world, destroying hollows. However neither him, nor Momo, can get the other out of their mind. Can an unexpected visit bring them together? HitsuHina *full summary inside
1. An Unexpected Visit

**Story: **An Unexpected Visit

**Author: **Cool Anime Girl

**Summary: **Soon after the Winter War ended, Toshiro was required to come to the human world. Five years have passed, and Momo and Toshiro haven't seen each other, but are both missing each other dearly. What happens after Momo comes up with a plan? Perhaps to make an unexpected visit... HitsuHina

CAG: OK everyone here is my stupidly awesome oneshot!

Crowd: YAY! You ROCK!

-CAG bows-

CAG: Thank you! Thank you!

-Sasuke from Naruto pops up-

CAG: What do you want, Chicken Ass?

Sasuke: Hn…

-Aizen falls from the sky-

Aizen: DON'T CALL CHICKEN ASS CHICKEN ASS!

-Sasuke gasps and turns gay (not that he ever was straight…)-

Sasuke: OH! Hello Aizen-kun!

Aizen: OH SASU-KUN!

Sasuke: OH AIZEN-KU-

-CAG pulls out stick-

CAG: DIE!

-starts whacking them with stick-

Sasuke and Aizen: STOP!

-they run to a corner and hide from the almighty CAG!-

CAG: Hee hee hee... guess I went a little overboard…

Sakura (from Naruto) and Momo: NO, YOU DIDN'T!

CAG: Good, because those bastards deserve it!

-they nod there heads in agreement-

CAG: Guess I should start now…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach 'cause if I did, those bastards would be dead!

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my sister, who is turning sixteen today! Happy birthday Autumn!**

An Unexpected Visit

It was true that they came out of the war victorious, but that didn't mean they came out of it unscathed. The infamous Winter War took a large toll on the shinigami population, leaving them with very few able fighters. So few, in fact, that they were forced to pull young shinigami's-in-training out of the Academy, far before they were ready. The list of deaths kept rising, so high that it almost seemed useless to keep count anymore... there were so many. But there wasn't anything anyone could do, not until they were all standing on their feet again.

However bad things may have gotten, nobody was expecting what happened next.

But it made sense, after all.

Aizen spent years building up his forces, creating more hollows than imaginable. So many, that by the time the war was over, there was still over a hundred billion left.

They were mindless creatures, and without someone to lead them, they went into chaos, only following the one instinct they had been bred to follow. To kill. And so the genocide began.

But the strange thing was, as time went on, and the stream of hollows continued, the monsters strength began to rise. And after five years, only the strongest of captains could deal with the horrid creatures.

That was how Toshiro Hitsugaya got thrown into the mess.

It wasn't like he wasn't already in the world of the living, he had been, in fact, to watch over the new shinigami, and to step in if needed. He had been assigned to the job very shortly after the Winter War had ended, after all, he had been one of the first captains that was able to fight again.

He had been hurt in the war too, though, loosing an arm and a leg, but that was healed quickly with the help of Orihime. By the time he was out and ready to walk again, none of his friend's fates had been decided. Now, of course, he knew that most of his friends were okay, but he hadn't seen most of their faces for years, and sometimes... sometimes it hurt.

Today was the day that marked his fifth year in the human world, his fifth year of being away from home, his fifth year of being away from _her. _

To tell the truth, he still wasn't totally sure on Hinamori's fate, even though he had been getting regular updates. Apparently Momo wasn't worth mentioning. Of course, he knew that for the most part she had recovered from her mental insecurity, they had even let her fight at the end of the war. But he had heard rumors that the fight had taken a lot out of her, and she was thrust into a deep coma.

A part of him wanted to go visit her, look into her peaceful face, and hold her small hand, but another part of him was afraid of what he might find... so he stayed away. He stayed away all those years, even though every second of every day was spent yearning for her.

He had to suck it up most of the time though.

Today, right now, was one of the few times that he allowed himself to think of the raven haired girl.

Toshiro was leaning against a fence in the park, staring out into the shimmering sunset, and he couldn't help but feel his thoughts wander. He was reminded of the beautiful girl he grew up with, of her smile, of her ferocity to protect all she loved. Her naivety against the bad of the world, and her stubbornness to help every person she could.

But I guess that's why he loved her...

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, as a, now 17 years old, girl bounded up to him, her hair still boyishly short. "Konbonwa Toshiro-kun!"

It was Karin Kurasaki, Ichigo's younger sister.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya to you." He muttered, turning his attention back to the setting sun. It wasn't that he didn't like Karin, she was one of the few girl's he could stand, but as she got older, apparently her hormones did too.

"So... what are you up too?" She twirled her hair around her finger, attempting to flutter her eye lashes prettily, but failling miserably. She gave up the attempt, hopping up on the rail of the fence.

Toshiro blinked a few times, turning his attention back to the younger Kurasaki, "Just thinking..." He trailed off, his voice gruff.

She blushed a soft pink, suddenly wishing that her hair was a bit longer, so it could flow in the wind, like the girls she read about in the magazines. _Yosh, that's my new goal! _"What are you thinking about?"

"Memories..." He spoke softly, looking up into the sky as he felt himself become lost in the past. Times with Momo flashed past his eyes, times of when they were kids, times of when they were together. God, he missed those times.

But Karin was used to the brush off, because often, almost every evening, she would find him like this, thinking of his past. Inwardly, she wondered just who he shared his past with, to make it so important.

Right now, though, it didn't really matter. Just watching him like this was enough, his spiky white hair rustling in the soft breeze, his teal eyes cloudy and mysterious.

Still... her curiosity irked her. "Who is it? Who is..." She paused for a moment, shuddering at the possibility, "she?"

He lazily moved his head, so that he was staring at her with a slightly bored expression. However, as he processed the question, his face turned slightly pained, "Momo Hinamori."

"Is she... g-gone?"

"No." He said abruptly, his voice becoming more cold and secluded, "I just haven't seen her in a long time."

At least, he hoped she hadn't left him. Then he would be all alone, and he hated being alone, almost as much as he hated when people hurt her. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind, trying not to dwell on such thoughts. Momo was okay, she _had _to be okay.

Seeing him lost in his thoughts again, Karin warily wandered off, wondering if she would have enough time to practice some soccer.

* * *

Momo Hinamori stared out the window, watching the sun as it slowly lowered itself down between the house tops. She sighed softly, resting her chin between her hands as her mind wandered.

She wished she could see _him. _

And no, contrary to popular belief, she was not talking about Sousuke Aizen, instead, she was talking about her childhood friend... her Shiro-chan.

He was her saviour, she had realized after waking up from her coma a year before, he was the man she owed her life to, a million times over. And slowly, over the past year, she had realized that she may have fallen in love with him.

Not may, she corrected herself inwardly, picturing his handsome face, she had fallen for him, and boy had she fallen hard.

"H-hey, Mo-Momo-chan!" A cheery, drunken voice broke her reverie, pulling her back into reality.

"Hey Rangiku-chan." Momo smiled softly at her friend, before a frown took it's place.

"Thinking about Tai-Taicho again, eh Momo-ch-chan?" Her friend slurred, still managing to sound remotely serious.

Momo looked away, nodding slightly, trying to hide her blushing face, as her friend approached the desk Momo was sitting at.

"Well, then I gu-guess you're gonna need to... uh... go s-see him then!" Rangiku grabbed Momo's small hand with her own, pulling her friend away.

* * *

"Sou-taicho-sama, I have a request." Momo bowed very low, waiting for the Yamamato to tell her she could stand. She could feel her muscles tense up, she was so nervous, yet hopefull at the same time... maybe, just maybe she could see her love (at least she _wished _he would be her love).

"Rise Hinamori Momo, Taicho of the fifth division. State your request."

Momo blushed slightly, still not used to the high title. With the shortage of captains, all the Fuku-Taicho's had been trained mercilessly to unlock their Bankai, and Momo had done it in record time, becoming the Taicho of the fifth division. It still seemed surreal to her, and she was sure it would stay that way for at least another 20 years, not that Momo minded of course. She loved being the person in charge, feeling like she was in control again, like she wasn't the one being controlled anymore.

"In past Taicho meetings, you have spoke to us about a need for high level shinigami for the human world, and I do not believe anyone has stepped forward. That is why I, Momo Hinamori, am requesting to be transferred to the human world and put on the search and destroy team." Momo tried to sound professional, even though she was sure she was failing miserably.

Yamamoto eyed her, staying silent for multiple minutes, and she was sure she was going to crack under the pressure. She was never really good at these things. "You are stable mentally, correct? And you have achieved your Bankai?"

She nodded quickly, playing with her hands, waiting for his ultimate decision.

"I don't see any reason interfering, then. However, I must warn you, do _not _let your personal issues get involved in this Hinamori."

Momo nodded hesitantly, trying to hide what she was really feeling inside, although she was sure that the man could tell anyway.

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you Sou-Taicho-sama." Momo scampered out of the room, a huge grin blooming. "Rangiku-chan! I get to go! I get to go see Shiro-chan!"

* * *

She had just arrived in the world of the living, and Momo was shocked to find how similar it was to her own home. Despite the level of technology there was here, this place reminded her of her childhood. There was the same sky, the same trees, the same animals. For some reason, she always expected to find that it would look totally different from everything she ever knew.

Walking along the sidewalk, she peeked through the store windows, amazed by all the different clothes styles and colours. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to buy _something. _

She slipped into the store, jumping slightly as a bell jingled.

"Hello miss, how may I help you?" Momo glanced, startled, as an elderly women approached her, but quickly smiled warmly back at her. This woman reminded her of her obaa-san.

"Actually... I'm in town to... um... visit my friend..." She blushed at the thought of him.

"And I take it you like this young man?"

"Y-yes." She mumbled, looking down at her hands shyly.

The elder woman smiled deviously, "Then, young girl, we're going to have to make you look beautiful, now won't we?"

* * *

Toshiro found himself watching the sunset again, the cool breeze making him feel at home and calm. He loved the cold, and if he closed his eyes, he could almost place himself back when he was a child, with Momo and obaa-san.

And suddenly, he felt a craving for watermelon.

* * *

From afar, Karin watched him, perched on a branch in a tree. Sometimes, she was thank full she was so athletic. Maybe she was being a bit creepy, Karin admitted, moving positions so that she had a better view, although it was slightly uncomfortable.

But she could suck it up.

* * *

That old women had been so kind, Momo smiled cheerily, walking in the direction that she sensed Toshiro's reiatsu. The women, who Momo learned was named Meroko, was nice enough to help her find the perfect outfit, and help her with makeup and other things that up until this point, Momo was not aware existed.

Now, Momo was confident she looked great, if all the looks from people didn't tell her enough. She smiled innocently as another man whistled as she walked past.

But she wasn't interested in these boys, she knew, because her heart belonged to only one man, who she was currently on her way to see. She hadn't seen him for years, since before the Winter War started, and she could feel the butterflies flying around her stomach as she approached the park she knew he would be in.

Perhaps he was watching the sunset, like they had together, so many years before.

* * *

From Karin's high perch in the tree, she could see the people as they entered and left the park. It was interesting almost, to see all the different kinds of people... there were so many.

Sometimes they were comical, other times they made you feel an overwhelming source of pity, and other times they made you feel plain jealous. This was one of those times, Karin noted as she watched a stunning girl walk into the park.

She had the shiniest, longest hair Karin had ever seen, falling down to her small waist. She was so petite it was almost shocking... she looked so delicate and soft, and even from far away Karin could make out her cute features.

The girl was wearing a flowing dress that ended just above the knee, a soft peach colour that accented the light makeup on her face. It hugged her curves perfectly, and moving slightly as she walked with a slight bounce in her step.

She skipped down the path in soft peach flats, stopping slightly when her eyes laid on Toshiro's back, who was turned around at the moment. Karin could see her face light up, and she blushed prettily, as she moved quickly (a shinigami? Karin wondered, inwardly) toward the white haired male.

And suddenly, it occured to her just who this woman was.

Earlier, she had been racking her brain for the name of the girl Toshiro had mentioned earlier, but taking one glance at the peach girl, Karin instantly knew.

This woman was Momo Hinamori.

* * *

Momo flash-stepped toward Toshiro, trying to keep her reiatsu hidden as she snuck up on him. However, he remained lost in his thoughts, and and she smiled as her plan worked out.

Giggling inwardly, she thought, _Time to give Shiro-chan a taste of his own medicine!_

Soon she was behind him, wrapping her thin arms around his neck, noting how much taller he was than the last time she had seen him. And much cuter too.

Tensing under her arms, he turned around quickly, already half saying, "Momo? Momo is that you?"

She grinned happily hugging the white haired prodigy tightly, her head burrowed in his strong (muscular, a voice inside her head added) chest."Mhm..."

Soon, she felt him embrace her back, and they were both lost for a moment, neither wanting the moment to end.

* * *

_I should leave. _Karin realized, sighing softly as she climbed down the tree. Perhaps it was just her, but she felt that with Momo around, she would never have a chance at Toshiro Hitsugaya. Perhaps she never had.

She watched the embracing couple out of the corner of her eye as she continued on her way, out of the park, and her mind suddenly cleared.

Who needed boys anyway? What she really needed was a soccer scholarship. Now if only she could find a ball lying around...

* * *

"Momo..." Toshiro broke the warm embrace, staring deeply into her bright chestnut orbs, "How did you manage to come here? As of right now, these hollows are only for captain level shinigami..."

Momo looked down at her hands again, trying to think of a way to word it, "Um... meet the new Taicho of the fifth division..."

"You're a-a captain?" He manadged to get out, his expression that of pure shock.

"Yeah. A lot of the lieutenants needed to step up... we lost so many Taicho's in the war..." Her expression became solemn, and Toshiro immediately wished that he hadn't brought it up.

Pulling her back into his arms, he spoke softly, causing her to blush, "Well, all that matters is that you're here now."

Momo nodded slightly, trying to work up the courage to do something that before this very moment she never would have dared to try. Leaning forward, she captured the man in front of her's lips in her own, kissing him passionately.

Soon, it became a full-fledged makeout setion, and Momo was suddenly very glad that she had done this. She was glad to be in the arms of the one she loved, and she was glad to be in the human world. Right now, she was just... glad.

She stopped the kiss, panting lightly, smiling up at him sweetly, "Shiro-chan, I love you."

"Don't call me tha-" He stopped himself, pulling her in for another kiss, "I love you too, bed-wetter."

"Hey, hey, hey!" She took a step away from him, pouting cutely, with her hands on her waist, "I so do _not _wet the bed anymore."

"Then stop calling me Shiro-chan."

"Fine than. No more kisses." She turned away from him stubbornly, taking half a step, before Toshiro flash-stepped in front of her, kissing her again.

"Suck it up, bed-wetter."

Momo grinned at him, and Toshiro let out a small smile of his own, as the two lovers embraced under the setting sun.

* * *

Momo stayed in the world of the living for another two years, before the seriousness of the hollow problem died down. However, before that, there was one huge fight, one that took the combined powers of four captains (Toshiro, Momo, Ichigo-he had become a captain shortly after the Winter War ended, and even Yamamoto) to bring it down. But it was all over now, and they could now use normal level shinigami to protect Karakura.

In those two years a lot had progressed between Momo and Toshiro, and when they returned to the Soul Society, they planned to announce their engagement... and their new child on the way...

Those last two years had been the best of her life, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

And to think, it all started because of an unexpected visit.

End

CAG: OK IM DONE! And it sucks!

-CAG starts to cry-

Momo: It's okay… I liked it…

CAG: Mwahahahaha!

Momo: Huh?

CAG: Hmm? Oh nothing…

Momo: OK then…

CAG: Will you do the honor?

Momo: SURE!

-walks up on a humongous stage-

Momo: EVERYONE PLEASES R&R!

CAG: Yeah, remember the cookies!

-pulls out the cookies-

-Gaara from Naruto pops up-

Gaara: COOKIES!

CAG: GOES BACK TO YOUR STORY!

-Gaara sniffles-

Gaara: Ok…

-CAG hands him a cookie-

Gaara: YAY COOKIES!

-Gaara skips off happily-

-everyone sweat drops-

CAG: OK THEN… BYE BYE EVERYONE!


	2. Author's Note!

**A/N: **thanks for reading An Unexpected Visit!

if anyone's wondering (haha, i hope u r) im redoing most (all) of my stories, so that's why this story may seem different to past readers. in the past two years i have grown a _lot _as a writer, and looking back, my old work is so... amature-ish.

no offence to anyone that writes with the style i used to.

anyway, so this is the first story that i have completely redone (it wasnt that hard, it was a oneshot!), and ive filled in all the plot holes (that i can see right now, at least) and tried to make it a little more realistic! i still kept the general story line, but i tried to be a little less mean to karin (i might have been a _little _harse. but u kno... i only changed it cause of the multiple reviews saying they didnt like it...), and also FINISH the story. i never noticed... but, u see, when i submitted the story... i guess not all of it went thru... so... for 2 years there has been an unfinished story up there and i kinda didnt notice... *rubs back of neck sheepishly*

*everyone in room sweatdrops*

anyway, please check out my stories as i begin to get new versions up, and please review! it would boost my confidence *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

'sides, IM ADORABLE! *does puppy dog eyes*

thanks again for reading my fabulous story!

love lots,

CAG!


End file.
